Jackie and Her Cousins
by I.Ship.Rose.And.10
Summary: Post Season 8. Jackie is feeling blue, and so she calls her cousins. She leaves Point Place and her sadness behind and goes to Washington State. 3 months later, she heads back to Point Place to battle her demons, this time with the help of her friends. Sorry, probably a sucky summary. Please R&R, but this is my first story, so be gentle! Rated for language and adult themes!
1. To Washington

Jackie stood by the Forman's phone, trying to decide if she should call her. Her cousin said to call if she was feeling blue, and well, Jackie was blue. More than blue, in fact. Samantha had taken her puddin' pop. Donna had sided with that whore, and Steven hated her now. _He probably thinks I'm too ugly to give Sam up for. Too ugly. Too fat._ A silent tear slid down her face, and Jackie picked up the phone.

"Eva? I need to go to your place. I need to go to Washington, now."

Jackie listened to her cousin talk for a while, and then drove to her place to pack. She scribbled on a pad of paper some parting words to Fez, and then drove to Kenosha International Airport.

20 minutes later

To Fez,

Goodbye Fez. I am so sorry I couldn't be there in person, it is just too hard to be in point place anymore, I am going to go live with my cousins in Washington. Their numbers to reach me are on the back of this sheet. I love you Fezzy, but I'm not in love with you. I'm so, so, sorry. Please don't tell any of the gang where ill be, you're the only one I trust.

Jackie

Fez stared dumbfounded at the piece of paper in his hand. Jackie was gone? His beautiful goddess was gone? Fez knew Jackie didn't love him, he was just a rebound. But he still tried to make his goddess happy. What had caused her so much pain? Fez knew the answer. It was the bastard in the basement, Steven Hyde. Fez had no idea how someone could do that to his Jackie. But Steven had, and Jackie was gone.

4 hours later

Jackie's plane taxied into Bellingham international airport. She looked out the window at the gently waving birch trees and smiled. Next to point place, Bellingham was home. Her uncle on Pam's side lived her with his wife and two twin daughters. Eva and Harlow, her cousins. She got out of the plane after a short wait and grabbed her luggage from the carousel. Jackie looked around for her family, and pretty soon she saw them. Eva with her shoulder length mess of brown wavy hair and Harlow, with her long straight black hair. The two were pretty much opposites, Eva was thoughtful, dreamy and an artist; Harlow was hot headed, fast and a star athlete. Jackie looked much more like Harlow, who took after her dad, but Eva and Jackie had the same eyes, both mismatched. Harlow shrieked as she ran over to Jackie, swooping her up in a big hug. Everyone else piled on, and Jackie smiled through her tears. She was home.


	2. Author's Note

**Author's Note!**

OHAI! I know most of you hate author's notes… And so do I, but this one is VERY important. (To me anyway.) I just wanted to say a huge thank you to all of those who read and reviewed. I'll try to reply to those reviews here, on this author's note. So, here we go!

**Mrs. Jackie Hyde** – Thank you so much! I am hoping it will turn out ok, so that I don't disappoint you. And yea, it is pretty short, but it will be longer. I promise

**DFT** – It is starting slow, but I had to get a prolog up so you guys would be introduced to Jackie's family. And while I can't tell you how everybody will react, I hope you will like it once it's up. (Next chapter hopefully.)

**bjq** – Thank you! I will update soon, the next chapter will be up by today hopefully! And for the rest of your questions, I'll have to keep my lips sealed.

**BunnyEatsBrains** – Thanks! I will try to be updating regularly, so keep your eyes peeled.

To rest of you, who are reading or following this story, THANK YOU!

Emma

P.S. The chapters will be pretty short, I'm sorry, but I'll try to update quickly.


	3. Fez is pushed to far

The Next Day…

Fez glared at everyone in the basement. He resented them strongly, for they had hurt Jackie. Everyone in the basement felt the tension. Donna shifted uncomfortably in her seat as she looked into Fez's eyes. Finally Eric broke the heavy silence.

"Ok, Fez. What's wrong?" Fez seethed silently in reply. Hyde butted in.

"Fez, something's obviously wrong. Has Jackie cheated on you too?"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Fez yelled. Hyde recoiled.

"So, then where is the slut?" Samantha said cattily.

"HOW DARE YOU! She's gone! She left! All because of you, Hyde, and Donna! Good day!" With that, Fez turned on his heel and started out the door.

"Fez…" Donna said in a strangled voice.

"I said good day whore!"

After Fez left, the gang sat in silence. The phrase their friend normally used in jest was said with meaning. They all pondered where Jackie had gone, and Eric wondered why. Eric got off the couch and turned to face what was left of a once close-knit group of friends.

"What the hell happened here?"

After a few moments of silence, Donna started to fill Eric in.

Two Hours Later…

Eric stared at Donna and Hyde, wondering why in the world they had done that to Jackie.

"How could you?" He said quietly, and then turned to follow Fez. He had to find out where Jackie was.


	4. Author's Note 2

Hi yall!

Please, please, please don't hate me for not updating. School started this week, but still, totally my bad. I am so, so, so, sorry. But on the bright side, an entire week of school gave me some ideas for the story. Have you guy's school year started yet? Let me know in a review!

I am sorry, don't hate me!

Xoxoxoxo

Emma


End file.
